my last word for you my sweetheart
by Ryu-SuuHwa801
Summary: Disaat kau membaca surat yang kau temukan di atas meja, disaat itu juga ku harap kau yak kecewa dengan dirimu saat mengetahui semua tentang perasaanku padamu


Tittle : The Last Word For You

Author : Ryu-SuuHwa801

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun X Lee Sungmin

Genre : drama,hurt,comfort

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik ELF

Warning : author newbie, yaoi, boyXboy, banyak typos, gaje banget, EYD gak baku

A/N : Fic ini ryuu buat karna terinspirasi dari berita yang SM Entertaiment menyetujui hubungan yang Sungmin jalin dengan seorang wanita.

Summary : Ini kata-kata terakhirku untuk teman semasa kecilku yang telah bersama dengan seorang yeoja cantik, semoga kau berbahagia dengan dirinya. Dan jika kau baca surat yang ku taruh diatas meja nakas kamarku, kumohon jangan menangis karena diriku.

^^ Selamat Membaca^^

25 September 2014

Dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam ...  
>terdapat sesuatu yang mengganjal<br>melihatmu bersama dengan yang lain  
>serasa terisi ribuan jarum yang kapan saja bisa menusuk hati ini<br>tapi mau bagaimana lagi, takdir sudah mempertemukan kalian  
>perasaan yang telah lama kusimpan ini<br>akan tetap sama seperti dulu dan tak akan pernah berubah  
>mungkin kita sudah lama menjalin tali persahabatan ini<br>namun diam-diam , aku menyimpan rasa ini sendiri  
>awalnya aku bimbang,takut dan ragu<br>apakah ini yang namanya "CINTA"  
>semakin kupendam, semakin membuatku sesak<br>ingin ku ungkapkan rasa cinta ini padamu  
>namun aku takut, aku terlalu pengecut untuk hal ini<br>melihat senyum mengembang diwajah mu  
>semakin membuatku tak bisa berhenti untuk tak berfikir tentang dirimu ...<br>walau ku tau ini sangat aneh  
>ya sangat aneh, kau tau kenapa?<br>karena aku, Cho Kyuhyun telah mencintai seorang Lee Sungmin  
>kami ini sama-sama namja<br>ini sangat diluar dugaan, mungkin jika kau membaca surat ini ...  
>kau pasti merasa jijik dan hina<br>tapi 1 yang harus kau ketahui  
>Aku mencintaimu Lee Sungmin<br>benar-benar mencintaimu  
>rasa ini benar-benar ingin membunuh ku<br>Jeongmal Mianhae...  
>karena aku hanya bisa menyatakan perasaanku lewat selembar kertas diatas meja nakas<br>mungkin ini sangat berlebihan namun hanya ini saja yang bisa kuberikan padamu  
>bukan hadiah yang besar dan mewah<br>hanya berupa sepucuk surat ari seorang yang biasa, dan yang sering kau panggil "Evil Magnae"  
>yang sebenarnya hanyaseorang yang pengecut dan pecundang ...<br>mungkin hanya ini saja yang bisa kukatakan  
>kumohon jaga pasanganmu dengan baik<br>jangan menangisi kepergian diriku , Minnie-ah ...  
>Jeongmal Saranghae Sungmin<br>Saranghae Saranghae Saranghae Minnie-ah 

Your Evil Magnae  
>Cho Kyuhyun<p>

Tes ... Tes ... Tes ...  
>BRUKK<p>

Tiba-tiba Sungmin merasa kakinya lemas dan akhirnya jatuh terduduk setelah membaca surat yang ia temukan di meja nakas kamar Kyuhyun  
>Air mata Sungmin tak bisa dibendung lagi karena surat terakhir dari Kyuhyun. Yah, Kyuhyun yang sangat ku sayangi. Bahkan aku tak menyangka jika Kyuhyun akan memendam sebuah perasaan yang tulus dari lubuk hatinya...<p>

"Hiks ... Hiks ... Hiks..."

"Kyunnie ... Kyunnie ..."

"Jeongmal mianhae... jeongmal mianhae" ucap Sungmin berkali-kali dengan airmata yang terus berjatuhan

THE END

Haaaaaahhhhhh akhirnya tumben banget Ryu buat FF oneshoot hehehe...  
>Jeongmal mianhae ne buat readers yang pengen banget Fic That XX di lanjutin, sebenernya sewaktu Ryu praktek di RS tu bener-bener waktu untuk lanjuti FF gc ada dan kebetulan Ryu juga waktu praktek lagi ada masalah sama YC jadi Ryu masih sakit hati gegara YC yang ninggalin Ryu yah walaupun dia masih sering nanyain kabarnya Ryu lewat temennya ... #malahcurhat .<p>

Buat ega arigato gonzaimasu udah ingetin Ryu sama FF dikelas tadi #ketahuandehgakpernahbelajardikelas  
>buat readers jangan kaya kita yha bukannya sekolah buat nyari ilmu tapi malah belajar bikin FF hehehe...<p>

Nahh... untuk reader yang masih pengen mau baca FF that xx ver. HaeHyuk tungguin yha soalnya masih Ega yang lanjutin ngetik klo Ryu cuma tinggal nge-posting aja soalnya Ryu lagi buntu bat lanjutin tu FF 'sekalian biar Ega belajar ngetik cepet'#bisik2 biar gak didnger sama Ega hehehe

Kalau ada yang mau sequel dari fic ini, haru review yang banyak yah biar Ryu makin semangat bikin Sequelnya ^^, gitu aja deh dulu deh ceritanya hari ini  
>Sampai Jumpa di FF berikutnya anneyong ^^<p> 


End file.
